


Researching the Resemblance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [199]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Series, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His research begins generically enough, dry facts easily regurgitated across myriad websites and files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Researching the Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 August 2016  
> Word Count: 336  
> Prompt: brave  
> Summary: His research begins generically enough, dry facts easily regurgitated across myriad websites and files.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, set approximately two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write. I like that Margot sees something in Patrick that reminds her of John. Given how much of a skeevy bastard John turned out to be, I can understand why Patrick's not exactly sure he likes this comparison.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

With Damien's help, Patrick does some digging into John Lyons' past. He knows that he could ask Ann about some of the information, but he prefers to form as objective an opinion as possible. The number of times that Margot has mistaken him for her dead husband is getting a bit uncomfortable, so he wants to see if he can figure out why she has latched onto this particular connection.

His research begins generically enough, dry facts easily regurgitated across myriad websites and files. Press releases for Armitage Global don't really give him much, but he starts to see something during Lyons' term as the First Lady's Chief of Staff back when Damien was a child. There's a look in his eyes that is different from that of the latter Armitage images. Patrick can't quite place it, nor is he exactly sure what it means.

After a week or so of this research, he returns home to the estate to find a file box sitting on the side table in the foyer with his name on it. He recognizes Ann's distinctive handwriting instantly, then smiles broadly as he opens the box to find file upon file of information. Further examination leads to the discovery of discs of audio and video interviews and recordings. The information goes back nearly forty years, including a few scanned pages written by Ann. These interest him because it gives him a glimpse into a much younger Ann, as well.

At the bottom of the box, he finds several composition books, worn around the edges. Opening one, Patrick is startled to find these are journals from Margot herself. He feels vaguely uncomfortable reading them, particularly if he can't verify that she gave permission for them to be shared. He'll have to speak with Ann before pursuing that line of research. But the rest of the information will prove invaluable to his new pet project, and he vows to find a way to thank Ann for giving him what is likely controversial information.


End file.
